1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions for improving migration potential of stem cells
2. Background of Technique
Adult stem cells derived from different types of tissues have different differentiation capacities and functional properties which may make them more or less effective for treating individual disorders (1). Clarification of these properties for each stem cell origin is necessary for the creation of clinical guidelines to aid in the selection of the optimal stem cell origin for patient treatment.
Mesenchymal stromal cells (MSCs) can improve the recovery of cerebral ischemia either by neuronal differentiation and replacement of damaged, or by providing neuroprotection to damaged neurons after migrating to the lesion site. The key factors governing the migratory capacity of stem cells, however, are largely unknown. Autologous MSCs are generally preferred for therapeutic transplantation because they are not subject to immune rejection. However, if the differentiation or migratory capacities of autologous MSCs lacks or are compromised, a universal donor approach should be adopted as an alternative. Therefore, it had been an important subject to identify the factors involved in stem cell migration.
Throughout this application, various publications and patents are referred and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosures of these publications and patents in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.